


12 Dogs Barking

by MyChemicalRachel



Series: 12 Gays Of Christmas [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 12 Gays of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel





	12 Dogs Barking

“Twelve?” Gerard can’t believe what he’s hearing. The connection must be bad in the store, his signal getting interrupted by the concrete walls or something, because there is no way he just heard Frank’s words correctly. That’s just not possible. “Sorry, babe. Did you just say _twelve_?”

Frank is silent for a hesitant second before meekly replying, “Yeah… Twelve.”

“Twelve!?” Gerard erupts. He’s aware of the older lady staring at him from down the aisle, but he pays her no mind. He does lower his voice, abandoning his half-filled shopping cart in the middle of the aisle. He has not got time to worry about shopping right now, he has to go beat the living shit out of his husband because, “Frank, you adopted twelve fucking dogs?!”

“Yeah, but Gee, listen--”

But Gerard is not listening. “You told me you were going to the shelter to help out!” Gerard reaches the parking lot, scanning the spaces for wherever he left the Trans Am. “You did not mention adopting anything. You were there to make sure the dogs found good homes and--”

“I did!” Frank argues on the other end. “I mean, what better home than ours, right?”

Gerard sighs. He brings a hand to his temple, trying to soothe the headache he can feel settling in. “Frank, we do not have room for twelve dogs.”

“They’re small!” Frank says. “Well… Most of them are. Pebbles is the biggest, but she’s so fucking cuddly!”

“How big?” Gerard finds the car, climbing in and reversing out of the spot. If he races home fast enough, maybe he can talk some sense into Frank before they actually end up having to care for twelve fucking dogs. Still, the ice and snow continuously piling up on the road makes him slower than he’d wish.

“She’s kind of old,” Frank says, which is not an answer. “So she’s done growing.”

“Frank,” Gerard repeats dryly. “How big is she?”

Another long second of silence passes before Frank mumbles, “She’s a Great Dane.”

“Holy shit…”Gerard wants to both laugh and cry. “Why the hell would you adopt a Great Dane, Frankie? We don’t have room for her.”

“She’s fine being an outside dog!” Frank argues again. “And the Pitbull, Helo, can stay outside too. Gerard, please,” He begs. Gerard can’t believe he has the audacity to actually beg. “Please, they’re amazing. All of them. I wouldn’t have gotten them otherwise. You just need to meet them!”

Gerard frowns. “I’m going to murder you.”

And he can practically hear Frank grinning because Gerard has never really been capable of telling Frank no. “Gee, we’ve been married for almost ten years. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now.”

“I’m waiting until your life insurance goes up,” Gerard mutters.

Frank laughs. “You’re going to love them,” He promises. “They’re our own little family.”

“Little?” Gerard repeats. “Frank, twelve dogs is not little.”

“Well you’ve always wanted a big family,” Frank retorts.

Gerard finds himself sighing again. “This is ridiculous,” He says. “I mean, what the hell were you thinking when you decided that adopting twelve dogs was logical?”

He can almost imagine Frank shrugging. He hears a little yip on the other end of the call and figures of course, Frank is playing with the dogs right now. “I was thinking, _holy shit look at that little face_! And then I thought, _wow, what a great Christmas surprise for Gerard_.”

Gerard snorts. “You thought that surprising me with twelve canines was a great gift?”

Frank probably shrugs again. “Kind of,” He admits. “I know you love dogs. And I know that you’re kind of upset right now, but just wait until you meet them.” He sighs distantly, and Gerard hates the sound of a frown in his voice when he says, “Most of them are old. If they didn’t get adopted today, they were probably going to be put down. I couldn’t handle that. So yeah, it was logical for me to take them.”

Gerard is in front of the house now, parked snugly next to Frank’s car in the driveway. He climbs out and makes his way to the front door, pushing it open. The house is immediately filled with barks of excitement. Gerard follows the sound down the hall to the living room where Frank is sitting in front of the Christmas tree, surrounded by a multitude of dogs, big and small. Gerard loves the warmth in his stomach when Frank grins up at him and starts introducing all of the new pets. He rolls his eyes at certain names and pretends to be concerned with the lack of room for the animals, but Gerard has to admit that he understands why Frank became attached so easily to all of them.

Eventually, Gerard leans into Frank’s side and they watch as the dogs sniff around their new home. “You’re not mad?” Frank wonders, sounding uncertain.

Gerard lets out a long breath and then shakes his head. “No,” He says, smiling fondly when Pebbles curls up on his other side, laying her head in his lap. “You were right. Our own little family.”

 


End file.
